The Witcher 3 witcher gear
In there are sets of gear from several Witcher schools, along with some unique items that are classified also as called "witcher gear". This equipment differs in some aspects from other equipment in the game, with a noticeable difference in that witcher gear is denoted by green in the inventory. Witcher Gear Witcher gear are commonly part of a sets which have similar attribute bonuses that promotes a certain playstyle, although mixing and matching with another equipment is also possible. Four school sets are in the base game, while the Viper set and the Manticore set were added in with the and s, respectively. * Kaer Morhen Armor (Warrior's Leather Jacket) * Teigr * Bear School Gear * Cat School Gear * Griffin School Gear * Manticore School Gear * Wolf School Gear * Viper School Gear Acquisition Generally, witcher gear must be crafted from scratch, which require the player to firstly be in the possession of the Diagram of respective items. These diagrams are spread across the world in specific places and can be tracked through Scavenger Hunt quests. Scavenger Hunt quests falls under Treasure Hunt category and can be triggered by acquiring a certain item, usually a map or note that can be looted or purchased from smiths. However, triggering the corresponding quest itself is not needed to acquire any of the diagrams. Do note that some witcher gear is considered unique loot/reward, several of them are even missable in a playthrough. Upgrade and Scaling With exception of New Game + universal adjustment, Witcher gear's Attributes, with the exception of Teigr, do not scale with Geralt's level and remain fixed for an entire playthrough. Most witcher gear can be upgraded to a higher level. In technicality, this means a higher tier version of the same equipment can be crafted using the previous version as one of the crafting materials. Each tier upgrade for each item has its own separate diagram. The tiers are ranked from lowest to highest in the order of Basic, Enhanced, Superior, and Mastercrafted. introduces the Grandmaster tier which not only have appropriate stats for higher level, but also offer unique bonuses when worn in a school set. Some witcher gear do not follow these conventions. An upgraded witcher gear will carry over glyphs and runestones from the previous version, while runewords enchantment will be lost. Notes *While the effect itself is not unique to the equipment type, all Witcher swords have bonus effects. *The steel sword in each set has wheel or pear pommels with their school's emblem, while the silver swords have head pommels shaped after the creatures their schools are named after. **Vesemir's swords in the game have opposing pattern to this convention. *In , dyes are introduced that can be used to color specific witcher armor (chest, trousers, gloves, and boots). *During the quest No Place Like Home, players can obtain the equipable quest item 'Yennefer's Dress', which somehow is considered a witcher gear. Category:The Witcher 3 witcher gear